


一个关于塞包发胖的小甜饼

by sakistucky



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakistucky/pseuds/sakistucky
Summary: 今天是个特殊的日子3.10号是Bucky的生日，感谢斯坦李老爷子创造了Bucky这个角色，也感谢Sebastian stan对角色的塑造。我爱盾冬，我爱桃包。真相是真。期待复联四，冬冬能够回家。





	一个关于塞包发胖的小甜饼

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念：塞包发胖的梗来自前几天网上po出剧照。包在里面演了一个酒囊饭袋的贪污警长，是个坏角色（大概）因为化妆的胖嘟嘟的，就好可爱（我塞包滤镜1800+我骄傲）就有了这个脑洞。lofter上已经有太太写过了，但是自己还是想要写。在今天写出来，也算是祝Bucky生日快乐了！（什么鬼d(ŐдŐ๑)，Bucky生日你写桃包文）总之，我永远爱他们。

这不知道是Sebastian Stan发出的第几次叹息了。若有若无的叹气声像一根羽毛在Chris的心尖一扫而过，牵动着他的每一根神经。  
Chris放下了手中的剧本，赤脚走到Sebastian身边，温柔的把他圈抱在自己的怀里，蓄满胡须下巴靠在他的肩膀上，贪婪的闻着对方身上传来的和自己一模一样的沐浴液的味道。  
「Seb，怎么了？你不开心。」Chris的口气十分肯定。  
「没有。呃……我的意思是……好吧，我是有点烦心。」在Sebastian扭过头来，看到Chris蓝色的眼睛的那一刻，他改了口。没有人能够对着这样一双深情到能把人溺毙的眼睛说谎话，在那双眼睛的注视下，自己就是一个透明人。  
「我只是……呃，有点不太好说，Chrisy……那个你有没有……有没有……呃，好吧，我只是想说我变胖了。我肚子上有肉了，很多很多，我现在看起来就像是一个……一个套了游泳圈的帝企鹅。」Sebastian一边垂头丧气的说着，一边还不忘夸张的用手势比划着帝企鹅的样子。「你知道的，就是这个样子。」  
「哼哼……」Chris趴在Sebastian的肩膀上闷笑出声。  
「嘿，哥们，有这么好笑吗！」Sebastian拍了一下趴在他肩膀上笑得颤抖的Chris，声音里不自己觉的带上了一丝委屈，甚至还有一点点撒娇的味道在里面，就连Sebastian自己都没有察觉到。  
「好吧，是有一些可笑，你想笑就笑出声来吧，省的把自己憋坏了。」  
「不，Seb，我不是在笑你，你真的好可爱，你真的是全星球最可爱的小孩。帝企鹅，你怎么会有这么可爱的想法。」Chris抬起手来捏了捏Sebastian因为发胖而变得有些肉嘟嘟的脸蛋儿，「在我心里，你更像是一只焦糖蜂蜜味儿的小熊。」  
「哎，我果然还是胖了。」Sebastian叹了一口气，挣脱了Chris的怀抱，扭头躺在了沙发上，颇有一种自暴自弃看破人世的味道。  
「可是我觉得你这样真的很可爱，等拍完这部戏再减肥就……」此时的Chris真的很想抽自己一个大嘴巴，自己为什么要说减肥啊！Sebastian抿了抿嘴，心情明显变得更加低落了。  
「呃……不是的……Seb……」就在Chris急切的想要解释什么时候，就听见Sebastian用略带委屈的口吻说，「你以前都称我像小鹿的，果然胖了……你……是不是……哎，算了。」  
Sebastian抿着嘴欲语还休，红润的嘴唇被他反复舔舐的亮晶晶的，鼻翼翕动，眼睛好像也变得湿漉漉的，随时都会哭出来样子。因为眨眼反射而微微抖动的睫毛在灯光的照射下投下一片阴影，和眼下那一片坨红色的阴影融在一起，一副让人看了好不心疼的模样。  
「Seb，天呐，baby，你刚才是在对我撒娇吗！」Chris仰靠在沙发上，双手捂住胸口，嘴角控制不住的上扬，一副被Sebastian萌到的模样。如果Chris有尾巴，此时此刻一定是翘起来的。当然Chris没有尾巴让他翘起来，可是那根也被叫做Chris的兄弟此时此刻如同吹了气的气球一般，以肉眼可看的的速度膨胀着，把宽松肥大的家居裤顶起了一个大大的帐篷。  
当Sebastian在Chris的提醒下，渐渐意识到自己刚才到底说了一些什么话的时候，肉肉的脸以肉眼可见的速度爬上了红晕。  
「噢，老天爷，你想杀了我吗！」Chris突然压在了Sebastian的身上，感叹着在他的额头上印下一吻。  
Sebastian的脸变得更红了，下意识的起身躲挡Chris的进攻，挣扎中两个人一起从沙发上摔到了地上。  
「唔！」Chris闷哼一声。  
「你没事吧！哪里痛！」Sebastian连忙想要从Chris的身上爬起来，刚才那一摔，自己肯定把人给砸疼了，毕竟自己已经不像以前那样瘦了。  
看着起身想要从自己身上起来的Sebastian，Chris灵机一动，双手突然握住Sebastian长了一圈肉肉的腰部往下压。当意识到顶在自己臀部的硬物是什么东西的时候，Sebastian直接红到耳根。软软的耳垂红的仿佛能滴出血，就像血菩提一般，等待着Chris去采撷。  
Chris把Sebastian抱在怀里坐了起来，完全勃起的阴茎隔着内裤摩擦着怀中之人的臀部，周围的温度逐渐上升，两个人的喘息声也越来越粗。Chris张嘴便含住了Sebastian的耳垂，在嘴里轻轻的咬蚀着。  
「Chris……啊呼……」Sebastian抱着Chris的脖子，在耳边充满情欲的叫着他的名字，呼出的热气打在Chris的耳根，让某个部位变得更加的硬挺。  
Chris的手灵活的伸进了Sebastian的衣服里，宽厚的手掌抚摸过光滑的脊背的，略带薄茧的手掌带来一阵阵的酥麻的战栗感。Chris轻松的褪去了Sebastian的宽松的家居服，深色乳尖在仿佛在召唤着Chris的爱抚一般挺立着。Chris张口含住了其中一颗，反复的吮吸，拉扯，轻咬着，另一边也没有被忽略，Chris的手指反复摩擦拉扯，碾捏着另一颗硬挺的乳头。乳头传来的酥麻感，让Sebastian不自觉的把自己的胸挺向Chris的嘴里，光滑的脊背弯出一个好看的弧形。Sebastian仰着脖子，喉结上下滑动着，红润的嘴唇微张，发出Chris更加亢奋的呻吟声，犹如一只引颈高歌的白天鹅在放声歌唱，吸引着心上之人对自己的青睐。  
Chris的手顺着Sebastian的腰线一路向下，慢慢摸到了已经有了一些肉肉的肚子，反复的在上面摩挲着，Chris从颈窝处一直往下亲，在Sebastian的胸前留下一串充满情欲的湿吻，一边亲一边口齿不清的说到，「Seb，这里是不是已经孕育着属于我们两个的结晶了。」  
「啊……你在瞎说什么啊……」Sebastian呻吟的反驳着，声音发颤，撒娇一般的语气让身下的人越发的想要欺负他。  
「我们都做了这么多次了，你说你会在某次我们都不知情的情况下，怀上了我们的孩子，就在这里。这么柔软，是不是已经生根发芽了。」Chris轻柔的摩挲着Sebastian肚子的肉肉，好像里面真的孕育着两个人的宝宝一样。  
「你在说什么胡话，我只是为了角色增肥而已……我是个男的，又不会给你生孩子。」Sebastian抿了抿嘴，声音里似乎带着一丝的不干和低落，就连身体的热度仿佛也退了不少。Sebastian的一切都Chris的眼睛。  
Chris摸着Sebastian的脸，让他和自己对视，一本正经的像给老师作报告的学生，「对不起，Seb，我不是那个意思，我只是……」  
「哈，你只是在安慰我发胖，我知道。」Sebastian抢先一步说了出来，「不过你可真的不会安慰人，我的波士顿小傻瓜。」  
Sebastian有那么一瞬间很厌恶自己有那种想法，那种「Chris是不是更喜欢女孩子，更想要一个宝宝」的想法，与其想那些莫须有的事情，还不如多看看现在——Chris现在和自己在一起，两个人一起洗澡，一起睡觉，一起做爱，一起做那些所有情侣都会做的事情。至少现在他们感到很幸福，这就足够了。  
「那么现在，Seb的Cap确定要在这种这种情况下，还要一本正经的说教吗？还是说，你真的嫌弃我胖了？」Sebastian把Chris推倒在地上，贴身伏在Chris的胸前，爱抚着Chris的健硕的胸肌，那个他曾经在全国观众面前说过的，可以在上面开车的胸肌，那让所有人都垂涎三尺的胸肌，包括胸肌的主人现在都只属于自己一个人。  
Sebastian还不忘用自己圆润的臀部一下又一下的碾压过Chris的阴茎，就像万圣节为了要糖果而搞恶作剧的小朋友一样，惹得Chris喘息加重。  
「Seb……」  
Chris褪下Sebastian的家居裤，露出恶作剧的屁股，右手试探性的在穴口戳刺着，模拟着性交的动作，左手也握住的Sebastian已经完全挺立的阴茎，上下撸动，粗砺的拇指划过敏感的马眼，惹得Sebastian的身体一阵的颤抖。前列腺液一滴滴的低落在Chris的腹部，昭示着它的主人到底有多么的性奋。  
「舒服吗？你都已经变得这么湿了，Seb……」Chris的手指在后穴里不停的抠挖摸索着那个让Sebastian感到性奋舒服的点。  
「不……不……啊……」Sebastian的呻吟声在前列腺的刺激下变得破碎不堪。  
在Chris变着花样的刺激下，Sebastian哆嗦着射了出来，精液濡湿了两个人的腹部，甚至还有一些溅在了Chris的嘴角，乳白色的精液黏在Chris的胡子上，性感无比也色情无比，Sebastian当时就又硬了起来。  
Chris携了一些精液摸在Sebastian的乳头上，不停地反复的的碾磨着已经发红的乳尖，Sebastian身体颤抖着说不出一句完整的话，没办法，谁让乳尖是自己的敏感点。  
后穴在Chris的开拓下也逐渐变得湿润了起来，不过还不够，还不够容纳下Chris的阴茎，还需要更多，当后穴扩张到四根手指的时候，Sebastian的双眼早已经变得水光粼粼的，蓝色的眼眸仿佛夜空中深邃的蓝色星河，让人甘愿迷失在其中，心甘情愿做他的俘虏。  
「进来，快点进来Chris，唔……快到啊……」Sebastian的屁股一下又一下的摩擦着Chris粗大的柱体，龟头一次又一次的划过敏感的穴口，就是不进去。Sebastian的贝齿咬着自己的嘴唇，眼睛湿漉漉的看着Chris，一副被欺负惨了的样子。  
「FUCK」  
Chris难得的爆了粗口。扶着自己的阴茎急不可耐的进入了那个温暖湿热的紧致后穴，被填满包裹住的感觉让两个人发出一声喟叹。  
「Seb今天你来主导。」  
Sebastian骑在Chris粗大的阴茎上，双手放在Chris的腹部，一下又一下的用Chris的阴茎操着自己的后穴，每次顶到前列腺都让自己的身体不住的发颤，后穴不由自主的缩紧。自己的阴茎随着自己的操弄变得更加的硬挺，一甩一甩的流淌着甜蜜的爱液。  
当Chris的精液充满自己的后穴的时候，Sebastian被刺激的又一次射了出来。心理和生理的双重满足，让Sebastian脱力的趴在Chris的身上，不住的喘息着。  
「我爱你，Seb。」  
Chris亲吻Sebastian汗湿的鬓角，遒劲有力的臂膀环抱住Sebastian的腰部，两个人的腿交缠在一起，Chris的阴茎塞在穴口堵住了里面的精液。Chris一下又一下的亲吻着Sebastian的脸，嘴角挂着掩饰不住的笑意，Chris而言，怀中抱着的就是自己的全世界。  
「我真的是太久没运动了，Chris，我好累啊。」Sebastian趴在Chris的耳边用性感低哑的声音说着情话。「你高潮的时候的样子，性感到爆炸，你简直要把我操死了……操！」  
Chris突然把阴茎从穴口拔了出来，发出啵一声，紧接着那些被射在体内的精液顺着一时无法合拢的穴口缓慢的留了下来。Sebastian的脸瞬间爆红，一口咬在了Chris的肩膀上。  
「Seb，夜还很长，一次释放真的不够。」Chris故意用阴茎蹭了蹭Sebastian的大腿根，果然刚释放过的阴茎又有了抬头的迹象，让人无法忽略。  
Chris把Sebastian抱了起来，突如其来的体位变化，让Sebastian下意识的夹紧了Chris健硕的腰肢，生怕自己掉下来。  
「Seb，你不胖，我还能把你抱起来，你只是短期增胖而已，你到底在担心什么？」  
「我只是……」  
「不管怎么样我都爱你，你就是我众所周知的软肋。」  
Chris抱着Sebastian走到流理台旁，汗湿的臀部接触到冰冷的大理石台面，刺激的Sebastian的臀部收缩着，后穴里的精液也不受控制的往外流，括约肌的收缩反而让它流的更多，臀部一片湿滑粘腻，失禁一般的错觉让Sebastian浑身发烫，弓着身子，如同一只被煮熟的虾子。  
Chris把Sebastian的腿抬起来扛在肩膀上，接着精液的润滑再一次闯入了湿热紧致的天堂。肉体的撞击声，罐子的破裂声，粗重的呼吸声，交织在一起奏响了一首爱的华尔兹。  
「我有时候真的想向全世界宣布，我是多么的爱你，去他妈的职业生涯大爆炸，再也不用找什么公关女友。」Chris温柔的亲吻着Sebastian的脸和胸口，说着最甜蜜的情话，做着最亲密的事情。下半身却疯狂的耸动着，死死地把人钉在他的阴茎上。  
「操……啊……你确定……定要在这种时候……说……说吗……」破碎不堪的话语里带着一丝哭腔，控诉着Chris疯狂的行为。  
「感受一下，你让我硬到发疯，Seb，你让它坚硬如铁，你在担心什么？」  
「吭吭……」Sebastian挣扎着抱着住Chris的脖颈，双腿紧紧的夹住Chris，绷直的脚面死死地贴着他的臀部，感受着来自他的力量。「我爱你，Chris。」  
Sebastian的内心里知道那种担心是多余的，可是自己就是会控制不住的去想，会低落，会患得患失，像一个刚谈恋爱的小女生一样。可是自己却无法像真正的女生一样，在公共场合去表达自己的爱意，亲吻他，甚至无法私下在公开场合和Chris同时出现在一个画面里。仅仅是上一次在漫展上说了一句「I Love Sebastian」就已经让公关团队忙的如同热锅上的蚂蚁了，没多久就安排了一位名义上的公关女友。  
「可是你知道，我不能这么做，那样会毁了你。有时候，我真的想就这么公开，把你锁在我的身边，让你哪里都去不了。你知道，我就是一个有焦虑症的控制狂，我不敢保证我做不出来这种事情。」  
「Chris，你把我锁起来吧，让我呆在你的身边……」Sebastian把自己的下巴靠在Chris的头顶，贪婪的闻着属于Chris的气味，雪松味道的，那是他两个一起买的洗发露的味道。  
宣示主权的发言让Chris的心里充满了感动，这个只属于自己的罗马尼亚小白痴，根本没有意识到自己刚才究竟说了什么足以让自己为之疯狂的话。  
「Seb，你总是这样……你爱我的心情就和我爱你的心情是一样的啊。」  
恋爱的心情是一样的。  
看着你就会开心，你不开心我也会跟着难过。想要无时无刻的亲吻你，拥抱你，想要不停的说爱你。你生病我会担心，你难受我也会感同身受。无论在哪里，你永远都是我心中的焦点，会控制不住的盯着你，会下意识的保护你。会渐渐习惯你的习惯，把你的习惯变成我的习惯。会记得你所有的事情，知道你会唱的歌曲，知道你最喜欢的演员，知道你最爱看的书籍。在高朋满座之中，将我们的爱意隐晦的表达。在社交软件上用着代表着你的小狮子一次又一次的深情告白。看到你和别人亲密，会吃吃醋，会不开心，会低落，需要你来哄，就像一个七八岁的小孩子。  
「Seb，我的心已经被你占满了啊。」内心已经被你占满，再也容不下其他的事情，爱着你，想着你，念着你，时时刻刻，心里都是你。  
Sebastian鼻子发酸，紧紧的回抱住Chris，「Chris用力……你真的是……」爱着你，恋着你，想要感受你，仅仅是这样想着就已经要流泪哭泣。  
你问我有多爱你，我回答不出来。因为对你的爱已经融入骨髓血液，流至全身。我的呼吸，我的心跳，都是为你而存在。就像地球的南北两极，看似对立却又互相吸引，形成一股神秘的磁场，互相作用影响着。一旦其中一方缺失，另一方也无法独自存在。  
「我爱你，Sebby」  
「我爱你，Chrisy」  
在我们短暂的一生中，用尽生命，拼尽全力的去爱。  
（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 有什么想说的就尽管留言（骂我的除外），我真的超级喜欢看留言的


End file.
